With gradual popularization of fiber to the home, fiber to the premise, fiber to the curb/neighborhood, and fiber to the node, optical distribution network (ODN) technologies are developing rapidly. An ODN device generally has many ports, and the ports are generally connected through fiber jumpers, which results in a plenty of fiber jumpers connected to the ODN device.
In the prior art, a chip for identifying a two-dimensional identification code or an identity (Identity, ID) is usually disposed on a fiber jumper plug, and a reading apparatus identifies the two-dimensional identification code or ID of the fiber jumper plug plugged in each port on the ODN device to determine whether a device port connected to each fiber jumper is correct. However, this method requires the reading apparatus to read two-dimensional identification codes or IDs of fiber plugs one by one, which leads to low efficiency of detecting a fiber jumper connection.